This invention relates to disk dispensing devices. Specifically, this invention relates to a beverage lid dispenser. The invention can be used with both disposable and non-disposable beverage lids. Preferably, the invention includes an easy loading lid packaging system.
When one purchases a drink at a convenience store or restaurant, they commonly dispense the drink from a soda fountain, coffee pot, etc. It is also common to then get a lid to put on top of the cup to prevent the drink from spilling. Therefore, many people pick up a drink lid from a stack of lids which is sitting near the drink dispenser. One problem with this is that when picking up the lid one may accidentally pick up several lids at the same time. This leads to some of the lids falling on the countertop or the floor and being wasted. Another problem is that as people pick up more than one lid they touch the other lids and consequently spread germs.
Additional problems can occur when transporting and loading lids into a lid dispenser. When lids are shipped in bulk, they are often unloaded in bags that can easily break. Moreover, when the lids arrive at the intended facility, they are usually stacked in a location that exposes them to the elements. Particularly, it could expose lids to splattered drinks, customer coughs and sneezes, and other potentially germ generating conditions.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a beverage lid dispenser which corrects the foregoing problems.
The primary feature, or advantage of the current invention is to provide an improved beverage lid dispenser and method of use.
Another feature or advantage of the current invention is a beverage lid dispenser which reduces waste of disposable lids.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is a beverage lid dispenser which reduces spreading of germs on the dispensed lids.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is a lid dispenser which can dispense lids right side up or upside down.
A still further feature or advantage of the current invention is a beverage lid dispenser which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
Another feature or advantage of the current invention is the provision of a lid cartridge system that minimizes waste, eases transport and protects lids prior to distribution and use.
Yet another feature or advantage of the current invention is a method of dispensing a drink lid from a lid dispenser.
One or more of these or other features or advantages of the invention will be apparent from the specification and claims that follow.